Death Battle Winners
The point of Death Battle is to pin two people against each other, of course their must be a winner (most of the time). And they are listed here. 'Season 1 Winners' *'Samus Aran' *'Akuma' *'Rogue' *'Zangief' *'Leonardo (Twice in a row)' *'Yoshi' *'Taokaka' *'Spawn' *'Dig Dug' *'Vegeta' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Mai Shiranui' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Master Chief' *'Metal Sonic (1st Appearance)' *'Princess Peach' *'Thor (1st Appearance)' *'Link' *'Spider-Man' *'Blanka' *'Superman' 'Season 2 Winners' *'He-Man' *'Shao Kahn' *'Strider Hiryu' *'Black Orchid' *'Fox McCloud' *'RoboCop' *'Tails' *'Blastoise' * Fulgore *'Godzilla' *'Batman (2nd Appearance)' *'Gundam Epyon' *'Scorpion' *'Deadpool' *'Kirby' *'Sol Badguy' *'Toph Beifong' *'Samus Aran (Remastered)' *'Guts ' *'Iron Man' *'Goliath' *'Solid Snake' *'Doctor Doom' *'Superman (Rematch)' *'Donkey Kong' *'Raiden' *'Hercule Satan' *'Yang Xiao Long' *'Astro Boy' *'Hawkeye' *'Tai & Agumon' Season 3 Winners * Dante * Ganondorf * Ratchet & Clank * The Flash * The Joker *'Mewtwo' *'Agent Carolina ' *'Sonya Blade' *'Tracer' *'Terry Bogard' *'Amy Rose' *'Doomsday' *'Roronoa Zoro' 'Season 4 Winners' * Lara Croft * Scrooge McDuck * Venom * Voltron Lion Force * Natsu Dragneel * Sub-Zero * Android 18 * Zero * Lucario * TJ Combo * The Shredder * Smokey Bear * Wonder Woman (2nd Appearance) * Naruto Uzumaki * Batman Beyond * Sephiroth Season 5 Winners *'Black Panther' *'Raven' *'Kenshiro' *'Spyro the Dragon' *'Sora' *[[Leon S. Kennedy|'Leon S. Kennedy']] 'Winners' Season 1 225px-Metroidprime3_1.png|'Samus Aran' SSF2T Akuma.gif|'Akuma' Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-TRN259)_001.png|'Rogue' SFA3_Zangief.gif|'Zangief' Leonardo TMNT.png|'Leonardo (Twice in a row)' MP9 Yoshi.png|'Yoshi' Taokaka_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Taokaka' 5781 render spawnlarge copie.png|'Spawn' Dig Dug.png|'Dig Dug' Vegeta (J-Stars Victory Vs).png|'Vegeta' Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Lost World).png|'Sonic the Hedgehog' Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png|'Luke Skywalker' Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|'Mai Shiranui' Rainbow Dash 3.png|'Rainbow Dash' 2955362-0436260369-Maste.png|'Master Chief' Metalsoni2.png|'Metal Sonic (1st Appearance)' Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png|'Princess Peach' Thor.png|'Thor (1st Appearance)' 20121125010154!Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|'Link' Spiderman png by captainjackharkness-d5cbru1.png|'Spider-Man' SFA3 Blanka.gif|'Blanka' Superman MKvsDCU.png|'Superman' Season 2 He-Man.png|'He-Man' Mk9-shao-kahnmk.png|'Shao Kahn' Strider.png|'Strider Hiryu' File:Orchid_CharBio.png|'Black Orchid' FoxSSB4.png|'Fox McCloud' hot_toys_robocop_die_cast_05.png|'RoboCop' Tails.png|'Tails' 250px-009Blastoise.png|'Blastoise' File:Fulgore_CharBio.png|'Fulgore' Godzilla-psd85271.png|'Godzilla' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (2nd Appearance)' Moble Suit Gundam Wing - Gundam Epyon as an Action Figure.png|'Gundam Epyon' Scorpion.png|'Scorpion' Deadpool.jpg.png|'Deadpool' Kirby.png|'Kirby' Sol Badguy.png|'Sol Badguy' Toph Beifong.png|'Toph Beifong' 225px-Metroidprime3 1.png|'Samus Aran (Remastered)' Guts.png|'Guts' SJPA Iron Man 1.png|'Iron Man' Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|'Goliath' Solid Snake.png|'Solid Snake' Dr. Doom (MVC3).png|'Doctor Doom' Superman 2012.png|'Superman (Rematch)' D.K. Donkey Kong.png|'Donkey Kong' Metal Gear R Raiden.png|'Raiden' Hercule Satan.png|'Hercule Satan' Yang Xiao Long.png|'Yang Xiao Long' Astro Boy (2003).png|'Astro Boy' Hawkeye.png|'Hawkeye' Tai & Agumon DB.png|'Tai & Agumon (Digimon)' Season 3 Dante (DMC4 - Sword).png|'Dante' HW Ganondorf TP Costume.png|'Ganondorf' Render ratchet clank.png|'Ratchet & Clank' The Flash.png|'The Flash' JOKERInjustice.PNG|'The Joker' 250px-150Mewtwo.png|'Mewtwo' Agent Carolina.png|'Agent Carolina' Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade as she appears in Mortal Kombat X.png|'Sonya Blade' Overwatch_-_Tracer.png|'Tracer' Terry XIII.png|'Terry Bogard' Amy Rose 2D Artwork.png|'Amy Rose' Doomsday Injustice .png|'Doomsday' Roronoa Zoro.png|'Roronoa Zoro' Season 4 IMG 4987.png|'Lara Croft' Walt Disney - Scrooge McDuck.png|'Scrooge McDuck' Venom (comics).png|'Venom' The Voltron Force.png|'Voltron Lion Force' Natsu Dragneel.png|'Natsu Dragneel' File:Mortal_Kombat_-_Sub-Zero_as_he_appears_in_Mortal_Kombat_9.png|'Sub-Zero' Android 18.png|'Android 18' Project X Zone Zero.png|'Zero' 448Lucario.png|'Lucario' TJCombo CharBio.png|'TJ Combo' Shredder_TMNT_Legends.png|'The Shredder' File:Smokey_the_Bear.png|'Smokey Bear' Wonder woman comic png render by mrvideo vidman-da47a14.png|'Wonder Woman (2nd Appearance)' Naruto_uzumaki_render_by_multiplestriker-d55ouag.png|'Naruto Uzumaki' Batman Beyond.png|'Batman Beyond' Sephiroth-FFVIIArt.png|'Sephiroth' Season 5 File:Black_Panther_Portrait.png|'Black Panther' Raven Teen Titans.png|'Raven' Fist of the north star kenshiro render by redchampiontrainer01-d6fj1af.png|'Kenshiro' Spyro the Dragon.png|'Spyro the Dragon' KH1 Sora Artwork.png|'Sora' Leon Kennedy RE6.png|'Leon Kennedy' Trivia *Akuma is the first male combatant to have won Death Battle. *Samus Aran is the first female combatant to have won Death Battle. *Leonardo is the only combatant to have won two Death Battles against different opponents. **Samus Aran and Superman also won both of their episodes, however, their opponents never changed. *Rainbow Dash is the only victor who technically didn't kill their opponent, since Starscream's Spark is immortal. *Despite being one of Dr. Eggman's robots, Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily. **This is because it was Dr. Wily's Roboenza, which caused him to go berserk and kill them both. Since both Doctors died from it, Metal Sonic was crowned the winner for having killed them both and being the only robot remaining on the field. *He-Man is the only combatant to unknowingly kill his opponent. *Hercule Satan and The Flash are the only combatants who accidentally killed their opponents. *Segata Sanshiro and Chuck Norris have the highest number of kills out of any Death Battle winner, killing any possible aliens in the solar system along with anyone on the earth due to the supernova, with Superman having the second, due to killing everyone on earth along with Son Goku. *Kirby is currently the smallest Death Battle winner. * Godzilla is currently the largest Death Battle winner. * Batman is the first character to have both lost and won, with the next three being Metal Sonic, Wonder Woman and Thor. * Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro is the only Death Battle to have no conclusive result, as there is a possibility that the two are still fighting, just on another plane of existence. * Doomsday is the first villain to win against a hero. * Zero is the first combatant to defeat a winning combatant, with the next two being Wonder Woman and Black Panther. Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Toy Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Mascots